


Stranger

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange meetings occurs sometimes in the Middleearth. Once in the kingdom of Mirkwood two wandering beings have met  - a Ranger of the mortals and an immortal Elf of Noldor  - one of some survivors. This story has not kept the name of the stranger  - but may it be Aragorn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Why are you sad, O mortal stranger?

You have not ever been betrayed,

You had not to be an avenger,

You have never known fame or shame,

Neither victory nor defeat,

You have never seen Westernesse,

That is buried in waters deep.

Just its songs escaped the death.

But the winds of the cruel Time

Sweep away a lot of words

And the meanings of them have died,

They will not be in use any more.

Why d'you, stranger, shake your head,

With a curse through the clenched teeth?

Why can not you sleep in the bed

While the perished enter your dreams.

And you dream deserted lands

Lots of dying forever stars,

And the pain of alien men,

And the tears of the hurt afar.

Never will you depart for Aman,

Leave the prison-like Circles of Arda,

Dwelling under the fading Sun

And the far-away stars of Varda.

.


End file.
